Beginning
by jangdwo
Summary: Pertemuan mereka direncanakan Tuhan 9 tahun lalu, dan cinta mereka ditumbuh mulai dari situ. "YAAA KIM JONGIN!" "Berisik sekali, Do Kyungsoo". Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai. Do Kyungsoo. EXO-K FanFiction. YAOI. EXO. Happy Reading


Kai tersenyum mantap. Kulit tannya tertimpa sinar mentari sejuk. Giginya berkilauan, rambutnya tersentuh angin. Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya, membuat ekspresi lucu dengan pipinya yang bulat berisi. Matanya membulat bak burung hantu. Dengan tak sabar, Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil darinya, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir, bocah" ujar Kai

Kyungsoo menggeram kecil. Namun apapun yang dikatakannya tak akan didengar Kai. Ia menikmati tangan Kai mengapit tangan kecilnya, memberinya sengatan kecil

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil tersebut, tanpa suara.

**Title: Beginning**

**Cast:**

**Do Kyungsoo **

**Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai**

**Genre: Romance ofc hehe**

**WARNING: BOYS LOVE. YAOI. Cerita dan alur gajelas. Ini cuma cerita aneh(?) yang diambil dari sajak Bahasa Indonesia kelas 9 hehe. HAPPY READING, HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

_Saat matahari mulai terbit_

_Itulah awal aku mengenalmu_

9 tahun lalu...

Kai menaiki motor ninjanya yang berkilau cerah. Inilah hari pertamanya duduk diatas motor tersebut, motor idamannya. Sambil membetulkan dasinya, ia menggas motornya dengan bangga. Semua orang harus tahu hal ini – pikirnya –

Baru saja Kai akan melaju, ia melihat seorang namja kecil – badannya memang kecil – keluar dari rumah disebelahnya. Sepertinya penduduk baru. Maklum, rumah disebelahnya memang dijadikan tempat kost. Namja itu menggigit roti, sambil menggendong tasnya yang berisi

"Aku terlambat... aku terlambat" gumamnya pelan

Kai terus melihatnya, sampai namja itu melewati motornya. Ia berjalan cukup jauh, masih sambil mengunyah roti dan membaca catatan ditangannya. Kai mengerutkan kening, menyusulnya dan memberhentikan motor itu dihadapannya.

"Mau kuantarkan? Sepertinya kau akan terlambat"

Namja tadi melihat kearahnya. Pipinya berisi, bibirnya kecil, juga dengan hidung yang pas-pasan. Ia tak menjawab, masih sibuk mengunyah rotinya

"Aku tidak boleh menerima ajakan orang asing"

Kai mendengus. Siapa sangka ia masih percaya akan hal seperti itu

"Namaku Kim Jongin. Tetanggamu. Jadi, kau akan ikut atau terlambat?"

Namja tadi diam, dan tak lama ia menaiki motor Kai. Kai menghela nafas, siapa yang akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk berboncengan dengan Kim Jongin? – tsah-

Dan mereka berjalan, menyusuri jalanan besar kota Seoul. Menuju sekolah besar yang Kai tahu, sekolah untuk anak-anak orang kaya

"Kau sekolah disini? Waw kau sungguh kaya" ujar Kai, memberhentikan motornya di gerbang tinggi sekolah ini. Namja tadi turun, tanpa berkomentar apapun

"Terimakasih, Kim Jongin. Namaku Do Kyungsoo, tetangga barumu"

Setelah itu, namja yang tadi mengenalkan diri sebagai Kyungsoo berlari cepat menuju lapangan yang sudah mulai ramai oleh anak-anak berseragam sama.

_Saat raja siang membakar_

_Itulah awal aku bersamamu_

8 tahun lalu...

Kai tertatih-tatih menuju rumahnya. Matahari sekarang bersinar sangat terik. Keringatnya terus mengucur melalui dahi dan punggungnya. Apalagi dengan jalanan menuju rumahnya menanjak, oh rasanya ia akan mati bila terus seperti ini

Dengan segera ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di pagar rumahnya, memencet bel yang berbunyi nyaring

1 menit

Tidak ada respon

2 menit

Tak ada bunyi apapun

Kai meraih tasnya, mencari apakah ada kunci rumah ditasnya. Dan astaga, Kai meninggalkannya dikamar. Dan seluruh keluarganya sedang keluar rumah. Dengan lemas, Kai duduk ditanah, berusaha mendinginkan dirinya

5 menit kemudian

Kyungsoo keluar dari pagar disebelahnya. Ia mengenakan kaus putih juga celana pendek. Kai dengan lemas memandangnya, ia butuh minum, ia butuh istirahat

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku terkunci diluar, bodoh" sahut Kai malas

Kyungsoo segera mengulurkan tangannya yang putih bersih, membuat Kai mengerutkan keningnya, penampilan Kai sangat berantakan sekarang

"Masuk ke kamarku. Istirahatlah"

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kai bangun dengan semangat. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo menyusuri rumah yang baru dilihatnya itu. Kamar Kyungsoo terletak paling ujung, mungkin ini berdekatan dengan kamar dirumahnya.

"Akan kusiapkan minuman dingin. Nyalakan saja AC dan istirahat" ujar Kyungsoo, melenggang keluar kamar

Kai merebahkan dirinya pada kasur kecil diujung kamar. Oh, kamar ini sangat sejuk dan damai. Tak seperti kamarnya yang berantakan. Ia membuka kancing kemeja seragamnya, dan belaian angin membuatnya langsung tertidur, pergi ke alam mimpi

"Minumannya... YA KIM JONGIN. JANGAN TERLIHAT PORNO DIKAMARKU!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal, menjitak jidat Kai yang sudah tertidur pulas

_Saat hujan turun dengan lebat_

_Itulah saat aku mengkhawatirkanmu_

5 tahun lalu...

Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama. Di daerah Seoul utara. Memang jauh dari rumah mereka, namun tak ada salahnya mencari ilmu sejauh mungkin

Sekarang hampir menjelang malam. Kai masih berada dikampusnya. Hujan turun dengan lebat, disertai petir kencang. Suasana di kampusnya mencekam, lampu mulai redup.

Seketika telponnya berbunyi, dari Do Kyungsoo

"Kau dimana?"

"Ah... eoh.. Aku masih dilantai 3 Kai, masih mengerjakan tugas. Apakah kau sudah pulang eoh? Disini hujannya besar sekali" ucap Kyungsoo langsung

"_Aku takut" _

"Aku masih dikampus. Kau mau aku kesana?" tanya Kai, menyeringai. Kyungsoo manja sekali

"Tidak usah. Memangnya aku anak kecil. Kapan kau akan pulang?" balas Kyungsoo, jutek

"_Kim Jongin, aku takut sendirian"_

Tanpa memutuskan sambungan telpon, Kai berlari ke lantai 3 dengan tangga. Disitu ia hanya menemukan satu ruangan dengan lampu yang menyala, lab. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu, dan mendapati Do Kyungsoo menggenggam handphonenya erat, bibirnya bergetar

"Kenapa kau kesini?!" tanya Kyungsoo, kaget. Ia segera mematikan telponnya

Kai mengangkat bahu. Ia juga bingung mengapa ia datang kesini. Hujan sudah mulai mengecil, ia mungkin bisa pulang sekarang

"Mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Kai, menatapnya dingin

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Namun, jawabannya berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya

"Mau"

_Saat bintang bertabur dan bulan tersenyum_

_Itulah saat aku memikirkanmu_

4 tahun lalu...

Kyungsoo menghempaskan dirinya dikasur. Tubuhnya lelah sekali, selesai mengerjakan tugas yang banyak. Punggungnya sakit, kepalanya pening, ia ingin segera tidur

Namun, ia melihat bintang diluar jendelanya. Banyak sekali, bersinar terang. Kyungsoo berlari menuju jendela, membukanya, menatap langit yang bertaburan bintang. Pemandangan yang memukau, sangat indah

Apakah Kai menyaksikannya?

Kyungsoo mengetuk kepalanya sendiri. Apa yang dia pikirkan barusan? Heuh.

Tangannya meraih handphone diatas meja, menatap nomor Kai yang tertera, menghubunginya, mengiriminya pesan singat

_To: Kim Jongin_

_Sudah tidur? Bintangnya indah dilangit_

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya, mengapa ia mengiriminya pesan selarut ini? Ia pasti sudah tidur

Tapi tidak. Tak lama, ponselnya berbunyi. Kim Jongin menelponnya

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, menggigit bibirnya

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakannya. Kenapa? Langitnya indah? Kau merindukanku?" tanya Kai, terkikik kecil diujung sana

"ANIYA PABOYA" teriak Kyungsoo kecil, mengerutkan alisnya

"Kalau kau rindu aku, keluar rumah saja. Aku sedang berada diluar"

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo membanting handphonenya. Bagaimana Kai bisa mengatakan hal seburuk itu?

Tapi tetap saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, keluar rumah

Dan mendapati Kai berdiri didepan gerbangnya

"Jangan salah paham. Langitnya indah" ujar Kyungsoo, berusaha tidak menatap Kai

"Kau keluar karena merindukanku kan"

Kyungsoo baru akan membantah saat Kai memeluk tubuhnya erat, mengelus punggungnya. Kyungsoo menelan salivanya. Tangannya tertahan didada Kai, ia tak bisa bergerak

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menikmati pelukan Kai

"Aku yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Do Kyungsoo"

_Saat malam semakin larut_

_Saat itulah aku merasa takut kehilanganmu_

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama. Sebelum akhirnya Kai melepas pelukan itu, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah, tidak puas

"Kau mendengar apa yang ku katakan?" tanya Kai, memasang wajah serius

"Tidak. Dan aku tidak peduli"

"Aku ingin kau peduli" balas Jongin

"Soal apa?"

"Tentang hatiku"

Kyungsoo mencelos. Dari mana Kai belajar kata-kata seperti itu?

"Cheesy, Kim Jongin" balas Kyungsoo datar

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo terdiam

"Aku... Ingin memilikimu"

Kyungsoo menunduk, rapat

"Aku takut kehilanganmu"

"Hentikan, Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo, gugup. Ia memain jemarinya. Kai tersenyum. Ia tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini sebelumnya

"I Love You"

"Hentikan, aku jadi tidak bisa bicara" cela Kyungsoo

"Apa yang akan kau katakan, baby?"

Kyungsoo mendekap leher Kai, erat. Kai menatapnya, tersenyum. Dengan cepat Kai melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Kyungsoo yang ramping

"Aku juga, Kim Jongin. Aku sayang padamu"

"Aku ingin jadi milikmu, Kim Jongin" balas Kyungsoo, menunduk

Kai terkikik, Kyungsoo jadi menunduk dan kelihatan pemalu. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo, mempertemukan mata mereka berdua

Kai mendekatkan bibir mereka, Kai mendekat..

Mendekat..

"YA KIM JONGIN MESUM!"

Kai mengernit. Kekasihnya berisik sekali, seperti perempuan.

"Diam, Do Kyungsoo"

Kai berusaha, sekali lagi saja

Ia mendekat bibir mereka berdua, dan berhasil

Kyungsoo tak bersuara

Mereka berciuman dibawah naungan bintang dan bulan yang bersinar terang

**END**

Gimana ceritanya? Haha RnR yaa supaya bisa buat ff sebagus mungkin lagi. Terimakasih


End file.
